System
Here is will be explaining All the things related with the game system. Home Screen Upon logging in you will be greeted by this screen On the left side of the screen you can see your General Admiral, your present, your Level, your AP, time left for an active dock and bellow that there's a banner for Admiral Lounge. On the right side, there are 4 banner. On the top, there are hoverable banner, for Shop ( Emzara ), Ship building ( Monica, currently showing ) and Gahca ( Noah ). Below that you can see 3 other banner, the middle one are your current story. ( Click twice ), on top of that are Exercise Area you can get materials from here. On the bottom, you can replay the prologue. Menus You can access the menu by both clicking on the left side COMMAND or the right side HOME. Gacha The Gacha in this game combines the "Ship" with the "Admirals" meaning, there IS a chance that in a 10 pull you won't get an admiral at all. Due to the rate of Admirals being lower than ship rates. 1. Initial Gacha This is the very first gacha you got, you will be guaranteed to get 5 ships and 5 admirals, 2 of it will be random but the other 3 will be a *5 Lucia, and then Ren and Sachi. 2. The Release Initial Gacha This is the Gacha where you have a complete luck over what will be thrown at you. The gacha will cost 50 ark prism for a single pull or a orange ticket, and 500 ark prism for a 10 pull or a blue ticket. On the top right corner, there are small button for seeing the appearance rate for the gacha. |-| ☆5 Admirals = The *5 Admirals that you can obtain with the percentages of 0.095% are : * Farfalla * Gigi Violet * Viviana Sarinana * Stella Palette * Edgar Featherston * Klemens Arkerfeldt * Monica Randall * Lucia Olive * Arata Enju * Katrina Arkerfeldt * Kayamori Ren |-|☆4 Admirals = The *4 Admirals that you can obtain with the percentages of 0.173% are : * Kayamori Ren * Vienna Autti * Elshe Riojas * Alex Behrenz * Koja Shiina * Edgar Featherston * Flora Passoni * Fujimoto Sachi * Stella Palette * Katrina Arkerfeldt * Klemens Arkerfeldt * Saaya Toubaru * Nicola Hudson |-| ☆3 Admirals = The *3 Admirals that you can obtain with the percentages of 1.462% are : * Vienna Autti * Alex Behrenz * Saaya Toubaru * Fujimoto Sachi * Elshe Riojas * Nicola Hudson * Flora Passoni * Koja Shiina Friend System In this game friend is an important aspect if you want to complete the daily missions. A friend could provide you "Friend Points" by being your support in a battle, each friend can give FP once a day. Be sure to save a stronger friend for a harder stages! Accepting a Friend A Friend lists could be accessed from Command > Friend ( フレンド ), if you have a request they will light up a red number. To accept a friend, click the blue button To Search a friend, you click the "Friend Search" Button and put their user ID in the box. Your ID will be the one beside the copy button. Set Your Support Not only you can get your friend's support, but you can also set your support from them, this menu is accessed by the 3rd option from Command > Friend Menu To change your admiral, you can click your current admiral icon, or pressing the Change Admiral button. To change your Battle Ark, you can click on your current battle Ark icon or pressing the Change Battle Ark button. To confirm, you click the Confirm Admiral & Battle Ark button. Missions There are 4 types of Mission as of now : * "Main Mission" you complete them once. * "Daily Mission" you complete them daily * "Weekly Mission" you complete them once a week. * "VIP Mission" you could access them if you are part of the Admiral Lounge A more detailed explanation of the Mission could be seen from here. Battle Mechanism The game will have a turn based mechanism, for more details see Battle. Admiral Lounge Is the name of monthly membership for this game. See Admiral Lounge for more details Category:Game Category:System